pandemoniumuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Random Notes
Various notes of importance, written here temporarily so that we don't forget them. Origin of Atra Mors The Atra Mors virus was created from a failed experiment conducted by Requiem in hopes of converting She'ol into a harnessable force. The virus was harvested from the mutated corpse of one of the scientists who had worked directly with the experiment. None of the team survived. The Atra Mors control agents were developed and created by Dr. Abendroth. The cells produced by the virus are known as moricytes. Moricytes consume healthy cells in the body over time. Because of its close relationship to She'ol, those with a high enough constitution able to withstand the effects of She'ol are immune to most of the effects of Atra Mors, and are completely immune to the agents. Those with this enhanced immunity are resistant to mutation, and are unlikely to succumb to death until their moricyte count exceeds 90. Characters with known resistance to Atra Mors *Nhera *Luca Ma'Ohr's Essence Mhoruel (the human avatar of Ma'Ohr) is the personification of the extracted essence. This form lacks most of the devistating abilities that the sealed portion of Ma'Ohr is capable of, but is connected closely to the sealed portion. Stripped of most of his powers, he is unable to break through whatever protection Sandelphon has placed upon the room containing the remainder of himself, which is why he intends to use Nhera's abilities to do the work for him... Most probably by tricking him in some way or another. Sandelphon's Intent Sandelphon intends to break the seal barring his access to Dies Irae/Avernus using both Nhera and Vervain. The seal can only be broken through by beings such as Gods, and since losing his wings, he is no longer able to travel through. By manipulating Nhera into attacking Vervain and inciting Apsinthos, he intends to use (Vervain's blood? something else inside?) to open the seal, and then to assimilate him, restoring his strength . He then intends to use Nhera as fuel for the weakened Avernus to re-attain his full potential and allowing for his essence to be extracted effectively. Instead, Luca is consumed by Avernus. Vervain and Coffee When Vervain suffers from ailments, especially headaches, he becomes less able to keep his hold over Apsinthos. As a consiquence of being a caffeine addict, he is very prone to suffering headaches if he doesn't get his fix. He always carries a small box of coffee beans to sustain him during the day. He currently goes empties at least four packets of these a day. City Sectors The city which Ad Lucem is set in (currently unnamed) is divided into 26 sectors, each one named for a letter of the alphabet. Sectors A - E are comprised entirely of Requiem's HQ. Sectors F - M is comprised of the main industrial district and the upper echelon. Sectors O - V are the poorer areas, slums and waste lands. The remaining Sectors W - Z are out of bounds to all but Requiem officials. In addition, Sectors K, L and S are also sealed off. The reasons for this are currently unknown by the public, though it is speculated that this may have something to do with the current Atra Mors outbreak. Wormwood Wormwood was possibly accessable through the sealed off Sector Z, and is currently in an abandoned state of ruin, with the exception of Requiem officials researching the area, and possibly the Perfectablists. This is just a suggestion. Uniform Suggestions Requiem Uniforms I like crusher caps.. So can the officials wear crusher caps? Perfectablists Uniforms I'm thinking a white theme in general... Not just because I'm partial to it, but it is the colour of peace, right?